The invention relates to a method for aligning an armature shaft. The invention further relates to an apparatus for aligning an armature shaft.
A known method is disclosed in DE 10 2010 064 087 A1 of the applicant. The disclosed method serves, in particular, for aligning armature shafts which form part of a comfort drive in a motor vehicle (for example in the form of a window lifter drive). The background to the alignment of the armature shaft is that concentricity errors in the armature shaft may result during the production process of the armature shaft. In particular, such concentricity errors may lead to increased operating noise which is perceived as reducing the comfort, in particular with the increasing use of such drives in electric vehicles or newer low-noise vehicles.
From the aforementioned application it is known to perform the alignment of the armature shaft by means of local heating of the armature shaft. To this end, in the known method a laser beam device is used, said laser beam device locally heating the armature shaft in the region of the shaft portion which forms an output region and/or a toothed region or an adjacent region which at least indirectly cooperates with an element to be adjusted. The heating leads to a one-sided expansion and subsequent contraction and/or shrinkage of the material of the armature shaft on the side where the laser beam acts on the armature shaft. It is seen as a drawback in such a method that the investment costs of a laser beam device required for performing the known method are relatively high.